


Formar parte de tu vida

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Rally "The Game Is On" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Final Feliz, Fluff, John no sabe que pasa, M/M, Pre-Slash, incomprension entre hermanos, intercambio de cuerpos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y Mycroft se despiertan en el cuerpo del otro. Aprender a poner un poco de ellos para conseguir comprender a su hermano es lo unico que necesitan para regresar a sus cuerpos. En el transcurso de esto aprenderan cosas del otro... y algunas sorpresas. (soy un asco en sumarios) :S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formar parte de tu vida

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The Game is on" del foro I am Sherlocked. :3  
> Gracias a Ertal77 por betearlo! :3

 

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando!

—¡Por supuesto que no, no me dejas entrar en tu vida!

—¡Siempre intentas controlarme! ¡Olvídate de mi! ¡Olvida que existo!

—Eres un desagradecido— susurró Mycroft encolerizado—. Todo lo que he hecho por ti... — Sherlock le cortó tirando otro libro contra la pared.

—¡No! ¡Lo has hecho por ti! ¡Siempre por ti!

La señora Hudson entró en la sala con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el desorden que había formado Sherlock lanzando objetos, y después centrando su atención en los dos hermanos que estaban de pie en medio del caos, mirándose con ira.

—¿¡Chicos!? ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí?— dijo, señalando todo el salón.

—Sherlock ha sido la reina del drama, como era de esperar.

—Mycroft quiere ser el dueño de mi vida, como era de esperar.

—¡SILENCIO!— gritó la casera, y los dos hermanos se giraron con expresión atónita a mirarla mientras se acercaba—. Se acabó, había prometido no meterme, pero esto es demasiado. No podéis continuar así. Parecéis niños pequeños peleando por un juguete. Es hora de que maduréis, de que conozcáis el significado de la empatía—. Ambos hermanos bufaron de igual modo y la casera entrecerró los ojos—. No me dejáis otra salida—. Levantó las manos y las posó sobre el hombro de cada hermano y un fogonazo de luz los cegó llevándolos a una oscuridad profunda y silenciosa.

Sherlock despertó con un dolor de cabeza y un hambre que no había sentido en años. Gimió y se incorporó en la cama haciendo deslizarse las sabanas por su pijama de seda azul marino hasta que quedaron justo debajo de su barriga.

Espera, había unas cuantas cosas que no estaban bien allí.

Él no tenía pijamas de seda, no tenía barriga y no tenía hambre nunca, eso estaba muy ligado a la visión del abdomen ligeramente suave que asomaba ante él.

—¿Qué demonios...?— se llevó una mano a la boca al oír esa voz remilgada que no era la suya. Saltó de la cama, reconociendo la habitación de su hermano, y se puso frente al espejo... viendo a Mycroft—. No... no... esto no es real—. Se metió en la cama de nuevo agarrando el móvil de la mesita antes de ponerse en posición fetal entre las sábanas. (La mejor posición fetal que le permitía este cuerpo poco flexible).

Agarró el móvil con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos pensando a quién llamar, pero su estómago sonó ruidosamente desconcentrándolo.

¡No! ¡No su estómago, el de su maldito hermano! Este transporte no estaba "domesticado".

Su hermano.

Marcó el número de su hermano y se quedó congelado antes de dar a llamada. No, ÉL era Mycroft, por lo que este teléfono era el de Mycroft. Borró los números y marcó el suyo. Fuera el que fuera el que se pusiera en el otro lado de la línea tenía algo que Sherlock necesitaba, su cuerpo.

Un sonido insufrible resonó por toda la habitación. Mycroft se tapó la cabeza con las mantas, tapándose los oídos con las manos. El sonido no cesaba. ¿Dónde estaba Anthea cuando la necesitaba?  
Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de las orejas y se enredaron en sus rizos.

Sus rizos...

Dio un empujón a las sábanas lanzándolas lejos mirando el cuarto de Sherlock, la cama de Sherlock, el pijama de Sherlock...

Se miró las manos grandes y ligeramente ásperas por los químicos. Sin el anillo de su abuelo. Parpadeó comprendiendo ligeramente lo que estaba pasando.

El sonido volvió a tronar, repiqueteando en su dolor de cabeza. Alcanzó el móvil, "Mycroft" lucía en la pantalla. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de contestar.

—¿Si?— Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo que debería siendo la voz de Sherlock. Se escuchó un suspiro teatral a través de la línea.

—Quiero mi cuerpo—. Escuchó su propia voz, pero además del tono petulante también había un tono casi infantil.

—¿Sherlock? Dios, dime que eres tú.

—Soy yo... bueno, aunque no como se suele decir "en cuerpo y alma".

Mycroft se pasó una mano por la cara y por el pelo haciendo rebotar los rizos rebeldes.

—Está bien. Quédate donde estás. Voy para allá. No toques nada— estas últimas palabras dichas como a quien da una orden a un niño—. Dile a Anthea que te encuentras mal y que arregle el día para que no se cuente contigo—. Cortó la llamada antes de dar tiempo a réplica.

Sherlock miró el móvil fijamente. En realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacer, odiaba esa sensación. Él sabía que su hermano era más inteligente, saba que podría arreglar esto.

—¿Señor?— La voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver a... ¿Anthea? ¿Qué hacía en la casa de su hermano? ¿Acaso tenían una relación? Era una cosa extraña pensando que había considerado gay a Mycroft toda la vida...

—Em... hoy no me encuentro demasiado bien... ¿Podrías limpiar mi agenda para hoy?

La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió.

—Puedo posponer por unos días las reuniones, si me lo permite decir, en realidad no tiene buen aspecto—. Le miró desde la puerta sin acercarse—. ¿Quiere que llame al medico?

Bueno, si tenían una relación era de las relaciones mas frías que había conocido, así que muy probablemente no la había.

—No, gracias, puedes irte, me quedaré en cama hasta que venga mi hermano—. Hizo una mueca pensando en lo mucho que odiaba seguir órdenes de Mycroft y entonces sonrió a la mujer—. Pero... ¿me puedes traer algo de desayunar?

La mujer levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Un Té?

Sherlock sonrió de forma oscura.

-Té sería fantástico. ¿También hay algún pastel para acompañarlo?

Mycroft se levantó de la cama y fue al armario... Dios santo... ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía su hermano parecía tan... obsceno? Se decidió por pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra que era lo más parecido a un traje que encontraría. Y... ¿dónde estaban las corbatas en esta casa?

Marchó al baño y decidió que afeitarse sería una buena idea, su hermano tenía la barba de un adolescente, cosa que no quedaba tan bien como él creía. Mirarse en el espejo y afeitar la cara de Sherlock fue una experiencia difícil, pero pensar en ducharse lo fue más. Se desnudó mirando hacia el frente con la cara en tensión y se metió en la ducha enjabonándose de forma rápida con una esponja de gran tamaño (no sabía si era de Sherlock o de John, pero no podía importarle menos, no se enjabonaría con las manos).

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió como si fuera una carrera hasta que tocó cerrar la camisa. Cada botón luchaba por su existencia, reconocía esa lucha pero por diferentes motivos, los suyos solían ser a la altura del ombligo y siempre antes de una dieta.

Cuando se miró al espejo no sabía como arreglar ese nido de aves que su hermano llamaba pelo. Lo peinó con los dedos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer algo parecido a lo que lucía su hermano.

Al salir del baño la luz de la cocina lo cegó, y ese maldito dolor de cabeza le golpeó de nuevo. Se masajeó las sienes mientras iba a sentarse en el sillón de John.

—Hola—. La voz de John llegó desde la entrada y Mycroft se giró a mirarle. John dejó una maleta en la puerta y sonrió—. Bueno, parece que no has hecho explotar el piso mientras estaba en el congreso—. Cuando llegó a su lado frunció un poco el ceño y le puso la mano en la frente. Mycroft se quedó congelado—. ¿Te encuentras mal? Tienes mal aspecto.

Tragó en seco. No había pensado en ello. ¿Tenían John y su hermano una relación a puerta cerrada? Una cosa era en público, pero ¿aquí? ¿En la intimidad de su piso?

—Solo es dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes—. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba que fuera apropiada. John le sonrió en respuesta y bajó la mano que había tenido en su frente acariciando sutilmente la sien en su camino.

—Ven, a ver si puedo hacer algo para ayudar. Sé que no te gusta tomar medicación, creo que esto será mejor.

Le hizo levantarse, cogió el cojín de la Union Jack y lo llevo al sofá. John se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el centro del sofá y puso la almohada en su regazo. Con un gesto hizo que Mycroft se tumbara y apoyara la cabeza en la almohada.

John empezó unos trazos suaves con sus dedos por las sienes y la frente y fue profundizando en el pelo lentamente, masajeando todos los puntos adecuados. Mycroft supo que no era la primera vez que hacía esto.

Abrió los ojos y miró a John, quien le sonrió dulcemente. Definitivamente había algo allí. Le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó una mano para acariciarle el brazo. ¿Era eso lo que se hacía, no? El contacto físico se usaba para transmitir agradecimiento y otros sentimientos en las relaciones.

El aliento de John quedó un poco atrapado en la garganta y se mordió el labio. Mycroft frunció el ceño mentalmente ¿Qué clase de pareja era su hermano que un simple acto hacía que su novio se quedara casi en shock? Vio el ligero sonrojo, las pupilas dilatadas y como John le miraba a los labios... Tenia que escapar de allí o esto se pondría peligroso, si pasaba algo su hermano le mataría.

—Tengo que irme—. Una expresión de derrota pasó por la cara de John. Mycroft se sentó y le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía y esperaba que fuera... ¿de enamorado? Oh, dios... esto era un infierno—. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo—. Se levantó y dudó un momento antes de volver y darle un beso en la frente. Lo suficientemente afectuoso para que John no se extrañara y poco físico para que su hermano no lo asesinara. Perfecto.

La expresión aturdida de John le pareció extraña, aunque duró poco y le despidió con una pequeña sonrisa. Mycroft cogió el abrigo y la bufanda de su hermano y maldijo cuando buscó un paraguas que no estaba. Salió del 221b en dirección a su casa.

Dos mentes como las suyas llegarían a una solución.

Sherlock estaba cotilleando comiendo una magdalena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. En pijama y descalzo fue a abrir y no se esperaba lo que encontró.

—¿Mycroft? ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Sherlock miró a Lestrade y tragó la magdalena.

—Nada, no estoy muy bien, hoy me quedaré en casa—. Lestrade le dio una mirada preocupada.

—Venía a hablarte de tu hermano, pero…— Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. En realidad quería verte—. Le sonrió sonrojado—. Sé que habíamos hablado de solo quedar cada quince días pero... me gustaría algo más—. Se mordió el labio y miró a ambos lados de la calle—. ¿Podemos hablar dentro?

—De verdad que no me encuentro bien, llámame mañana y quedamos para cenar—. Le sonrió forzado y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera contestar. ¿Qué demonios tenía su hermano con Lestrade?

Mycroft salió del taxi y miró su casa. Tenían tanto que perder si esto no se solucionaba...

Anthea abrió la puerta para marcharse, se lo encontró de cara y le dio una mirada extraña.

—Tu hermano no se encuentra bien—. Vio como se mordía un poco el labio—. Intenta no estresarlo. Sé que no debería decir esto pero... — Miró hacia el interior antes de hablar—. Tu hermano ha estado haciéndolo muy bien, pero esta mañana ha tenido una pequeña recaída...

Mycroft frunció el ceño desconcertado.

Asintió y entró en la casa directo a su dormitorio... Para encontrar a... ¡Él! bueno, no era él, se suponía que era Sherlock, pero la visión de su cuerpo visto desde fuera... Se quedó parado mirando sin saber qué hacer.

Sherlock le miró desde la cama y le frunció el ceño.

—Te has duchado—. Puso una mueca de disgusto—. Espero por el amor a mamá que no te hayas recreado...— y volvió a centrar su atención en el ordenador.

Mycroft parpadeó. Sherlock seguía en pijama, en la cama, con SU portátil, y había un plato con una magdalena a medio comer, y por la cantidad de papeles que había en el plato no era la primera... Adiós a 3 meses de régimen.

Saltó hacia la cama y le arrebató el portátil, cerrándolo.

—¡Por el amor de dios! ¿No puedes comportarte?  
Sherlock le dio una sonrisa con una ceja levantada y se encogió de hombros. Probar su propia expresión no le gustó nada a Mycroft.

—No ha sido difícil, tu ordenador se abre con tu huella dactilar—. Le enseñó un pulgar para demostrar su punto y cuando vio que estaba lleno de chocolate lo lamió delante de la cara horrorizada de su hermano.

—¡Eres un niño malcriado! ¿!Siempre tienes que ser tan impulsivo!?

Sherlock le miró fríamente.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan reprimido?

—¡Es mejor eso que tirar libros contra las paredes como ayer!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin respirar, cuando todo lo ocurrido el día anterior les vino a la mente. Ya sabían como solucionar esta situación.

La Señora Hudson.

Mycroft arrancó las sabanas de encima de su hermano.

—¡Arriba! Te duchas, arreglas y nos vamos.

Sherlock salió de la cama con cara agria.

—No pienso tocar este cuerpo, gracias.

Mycroft rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a su armario y le tiró un traje simple para vestirse.

—No tocar pero si atiborrarlo. Gracias por eso, por cierto.

Sherlock sonreía triunfante mientras se vestía.

Mycroft sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a John, que lo cogió de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo. Pero necesito que vayas a casa de la Señora Hudson y la retengas, mi hermano y yo tenemos algo que hablar con ella.

Hubo un silencio antes de que John hablara.

—Bien... ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

—Sí, de verdad. Te prometo que todo estará bien. Nos vemos en un rato—. Miró a Sherlock por si tenía que decir algo como "te quiero". Pero Sherlock solo le miraba con ojos entrecerrados—.Adiós.

—Adiós.

Cuando bajó el teléfono, su hermano se acercó peligrosamente, usando esa pulgada que él tenía de más.

—Qué ha pasado con John.

—Nada, he llevado la situación perfectamente.

Aun con la duda, Sherlock salió con largas zancadas hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente al 221a.

John abrió la puerta y miró de uno a otro interrogante. Sherlock pasó de largo con una inclinación de cabeza y Mycroft suspiró internamente.

—¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre? — le susurró John.

Mycroft le puso una mano en el brazo y le frotó suavemente.

—Confía en mí. Espérame arriba, ¿vale?

John asintió y se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando Mycroft la cerró y se dio la vuelta se encontró con dos pares de ojos que lo observaban.

—¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?— espetó Sherlock.

Tanto su casera como Mycroft chasquearon la lengua.

—Ese vocabulario—. Pero sabia que no era momento para eso, puesto que su hermano le lanzaba dagas por los ojos—. No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué ha sido qué?

—¡Esa mirada y esa mano en el brazo! ¿Te has aprovechado de John usando mi cuerpo?

—¡No he hecho nada! ¡Solo he guardado las apariencias de tu relación!

—¿Qué relación?

Se quedaron en silencio y fue cuando Mycroft se dio cuenta. Se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

—Dime que tienes una relación romántica con John.

—Desgraciadamente no la tengo—. La voz de Sherlock sonaba muy pequeña. Cuando Mycroft bajó las manos y le miró vio la expresión de dolor de su hermano.

—No lo sabía. Tal como actuaba... yo... Lo siento, pensé que si la teníais. Él estaba tan cercano y actuaba de ese modo...

—Es John, siempre actúa así.

Mycroft le miró atónito.

—Sherlock, esa actitud no es normal. John... esta mañana me ha dado un masaje por que me dolía la cabeza.

—Sí, no es la primera vez.

—Sherlock... yo... creo que si no me llego a ir me habría... besado—. Sherlock bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño— ¿Eso también es normal?— Vio como se encogía de hombros.

—A veces creo que va ha hacerlo, pero... pensaba que estaba proyectando mis propios deseos...

Mycrof sonrió indulgente y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Arreglemos esto y ve con él. Le he prometido que le compensaría por haber huído esta mañana.

Sherlock le miró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Ohhhh!— Se giraron asustados a mirar de dónde salía ese aullido. La señora Hudson se apretaba las manos unidas contra el pecho y les miraba sonriente—. ¡No podría haber salido mejor ni aunque lo hubiera planeado!— Se acercó dándoles una palmadita a cada uno en la mejilla—. Habéis aprendido la lección, así que no hay por qué seguir con esta situación, ¿no creéis?

Y sin esperar respuesta les tocó los hombros provocando el mismo fogonazo que había iniciado esa pesadilla. Pero esta vez, en lugar de despertarse en sus camas fueron expulsados unos metros y sus traseros golpearon el duro suelo.

Se levantaron un poco desconcertados, pero en sus respectivos cuerpos y se sonrieron mutuamente. Sherlock se estiró la ropa un poco sonrojado y antes de salir se volvió a su hermano.

—Yo... ya te contaré qué tal ha ido—. Era una promesa de dejar entrar en su vida a su hermano.

Mycroft sonrió de verdad.

—Creo que hay cosas que es mejor no saber—. Era una promesa de no intromisión.

Se sonrieron y antes de salir Sherlock se detuvo de nuevo.

—Ah, y Mycroft... Dale una oportunidad a Lestrade, es un buen hombre—. Mycroft se quedó congelado, solo pudo ruborizarse y asentir.

Sherlock sonrió y salió subiendo las escaleras al 221b de dos en dos, había algo importante que tenía que terminar... o empezar.


End file.
